


Legends Watching Legends

by RachelLC789



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi, Tropes, i don't even know why i'm doing this, it's basically crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLC789/pseuds/RachelLC789
Summary: Bored from the fighting anachronisms routine, the Legends decide to take a day off and watch this weird TV Show from Earth 33 called "Legends Of Tomorrow"
Relationships: John Constantine/Sara Lance (mentioned), Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is put up after season four.
> 
> I was just very bored so here it is

"Okay everybody, gather up!" Sara exclaimed as the team slowly reunited around the table "it's time for our daily anachronism!"

The room was silent. The team locked eyes with each other, no one was nearly excited as the Captain.

"Alright, what's going on ?" Sara asked.

"Well..." Ray tried to explain.

"It's just..." said Zari trying to help.

"We're tired of anachronisms." Nate took the lead "Everyday is the same thing, we go, we fight something, we win and boom, history is fixed."

"It's boring." Mick added 

"This our jobs guys, it's not supposed to be fun! I mean, we do enjoy most of the times but we have to accept that this is how it is!" Sara looked around searching for backup.

"I think Sara is right" Charlie stepped up.

"Thank You!"

"This is a job" the shapeshifter continued "So, there's nothing wrong with taking a day off."

The resto of the team murmured agreeing.

"I want vacations" Mick stated.

"You barely work!" 

Mick growled 

"Guys! This is not how it works! We can't just let history be destroyed like that!" The Captain still stick to her point 

"Gideon," Ray called "what anachronism do we have for today ?"

"It appears that an outside alien was caught during the French Revolution by great leader Robespierre, who now is attempting to kill him in secrecy"

"See? The amount of people Robespierre killed is enormous!" Nate pointed out "If he murders an alien it wouldn't affect history that much, maybe just more conspiracy theories would be real"

Sara sighed caressing her forehead "Ava is going to kill me for this" she whispered to herself.

"So... Do we have your permission Captain ?" Ray asked a little bit overexcited.

"Alright! But here is the ground rule: no leaving the Waverider."

"Aww, c'mon! What are we supposed to do here?" Charlie complained "We literally live here!"

"I don't know, figure out. I can't have the Time Bureau finding out we decided to take a day off." Sara put an end to the complaints. "I'm sure you can all find something fun to do."

"Gideon, what is something fun we can do?" Ray asked still smiling and Nate laughed. 

"Bro, did you seriously just asked Gi-"

"I know what we can do!" Zari exclaimed, everyone turned to her with expectation "we can watch our TV Show."

"Our what ?" Mick asked visibly confused 

"What TV Show, Zari ?" Sara was now interested.

"Well, after finding out about the multiverse, I decided to do a little research on the Earths, and apparently on Earth 33, we are a TV Show!"

Nate sighed "I still don't get it" 

"It's like our lives were documented and turned into entertainment for the people! Our show has four seasons and is called Legend's of Tomorrow!" Zari explained.

Charlie intervened: "But can we watch it ? I mean, wouldn't it screw the timeline or something ?"

"It's things from the past, it would be like if someone was telling you a story about the legends." Zari was even more excited about it now.

The room went quiet for a second. 

They all looked at the Captain. 

Sara smirked.

"Screw it, I want to watch it. Gideon, can you bring us the DvD ?"

"Already in hand, Captain."

"Okay Legends! Prepare the popcorn" the ship was filled with enthusiasm "Because we have a show to marathon!"


	2. Let's Get Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we begin ?

"Alright Team, which season do we watch ?" Sara asked sitting on the couch next to Ray.

The whole team was facing the TV with snacks in hands and pillows all around, looking almost like nine year olds in a sleepover.

"Hm, season one, obviously" Ray said

"Nooo!" Charlie cried out "The first season of every TV show is so lame! It's meant to introduce the characters but we already know each other!"

"I'm with Charlie" Nate stated "We can just skip to the third. Most third seasons are great."

"Friends' third season is the best" Zari agreed.

"I like the number three" Mick growled as he took a sip of his beer "It's my lucky number"

Sara took the remote, "Okay, as a democratic space ship, let's jump in to season three."

"What's the title?" Ray asked

"Legends Of Tomorrow" Zari reminded

"No, no I mean the episode title."

"Aruba-Con" Sara read of the television "This is going to be fun."

_Los Angeles, 2017_

_Mick: I guess this means we're not going to Aruba._

_Professor Stein: you said you broke time._

_Sara: No, I said we broke time._

Ray paused the screen.

The whole room went quiet immediately. What was supposed to be fun and exciting suddenly became sadness.

"I had forgot about Martin..." Sara whispered.

"I don't think I can watch this" Ray said slowly "I'm sorry guys but I just can't."

"No, it's okay buddy" Nate took the remote from Ray's hands "What do you say we skip a few episodes hum? Would that be okay ?"

Everyone nodded and murmured words in agreement.

"Yeah..." Ray sank into the sofa "That would be cool"

"...Okay then! So i'm going to put it in the one after the Beebo incident" Nate decided.

"Ha! I remember Beebo" Zari laughed "Good days..."

"I hate that toy" Mick growled

"Cheers to that." Sara toasted "Okay, so which episode is this ?"

"It's the Tenth episode, called Daddy Dear" Nate read "...Ew."

"Let's just watch it" Charlie said for the first time, not knowing exactly why the problem with starting the season from the begging.

_The scene shows a dark hospital with something roaring Star City, 2017 Constantine is show walking to a white building called Summer Asylum._

"Ah fuck" Sara said mumbled, remembering what had happened between her and Constantine in that place.

"Constantine!" Ray exclaimed "Should we call him so he can watch it with us?"

"Nope!" The Captain intervened "I'm sure John is very busy right now"

_John: you never saw me and everything is perfectly normal The spell cast has the wanted effect on the doctor that repeats:_

_Doctor: Perfectly Normal._

"Honestly, Constantine scares me" Nate commented.

_John: Emily. Hi, sweetheart. It's me again, John_

_Emily: I didn't knew they'd find me after they locked me up in here._

_John: Alright love, this hm, might sting a bit._

_As John casted the spell, the little girl began to yell and move demonically, until her eyes turned red and a male voice came from her mouth:_

_Demon: You cannot save this one Constantine._

_John tried to used his magic but it wouldn't work_

_Demon: Even now, her soul steps into the dark and will be rejoined by another. Friend of yours. Sara Lance._

_John: Sara Lance, what in the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into._

Ray was the first one to talk "I'm scared now."

Charlie interrupted "Okay, what the fuck, is this a horror show?"

"I mean" Sara laughed "we have some bad days."


	3. Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pausing

_John: I now i am charmed to know another that bears the family name._

_Amaya: its an honor_

"Hey look!" Charlie pointed excited to the scream "It's me!"

"Yeah... Not quite" Zari cut her off.

"No, I know that, but it's weird now that I've gotten used to this body." Charlie explained

"It is pretty weird" Sara agreed.

_John: So, what's your story then, handsome ?_

_Leo: I'm from another earth and i'm spoken for._

"Oh My God, John is flirting with Snart." Ray said putting his hands against his eyes "I have been attacked."

"You hadn't noticed it?" Nate asked laughing.

"No! And I wish I hadn't now!"

_John was now in the room with Sara and Nate, discussing the demon that called Sara's name_

_John: you wanna tag along for an exorcism._

_Sara: yep._

"Sara, I am so sorry" Ray said "but you are weird."

_John: that's out of the bloody question, love._

_Sara: We gave you it's name, so you owe us._

_John: Well, i gave you your soul, so you owe me indefinitely._

"Wow" Charlie took the remote of Nate's hand "you want to tell us about that story, Captain ?"

"Nope" Sara said taking a sip of her beer "I regret letting you all watch this."

_Star City, 2017_

_Gideon: I'm receiving a call from the Time Bureau, it Agent Sharpe or should I call her Ava ?_

_Sara: Just... put her on Gideon._

"Awww" Zari said "this is from when you still hated Ava. That's cute."

"Stop" Sara cut it, but with a little smile to herself.

_Sara: what ?_

_Leo: first I apologize for interrupting. second, that woman clearly has a crush on you._

_Sara: Just... don't._

"I'm with Zari" Ray said "this is extremely cute."

_Sara: we're completely different people_

_Leo: I don't know.. you're both strong women, you're both obsessed with repairing time, you're both super hot._

"Wait, what ?" Mick stared at the television in confusion

_Leo: Gay, not blind_.

It was time Charlie bursted with laughter, alongside Ray that was clearly trying o hold himself back.

"Look Sara, I don't know what kinda problems you had with Ava" Charlie pointed to the screen "but this is really funny and very adorable."

"Okay, okay, please let's not focus on my love life" Sara changed the subject, almost praying that the unfortunate thing she had with Constantine was cut out or something like that.

_John: That's her._

_Sara, walking towards Emily's hospital bed: Oh, there she is! Thank you. I can take it from here, I mean, her from here._

_Doctor: I'm sorry, who are you ?_

_Sara: I'm doctor... yeah i'm not doing this_

_Sara punches the doctor in the face and continues to beat the others up._

"Patient as always" Nate said taking a sip from his cup.

"Shut up" Sara threw a pillow at him and almost didn't miss

"Careful! this tea is hot!"

_John: Emily. Emily, I need you to speak to me._

_Emily: that's not my name._

_Zari: ah? guys? That girl you've been trying to save...is Nora fricking Darhk._

"Ray's girlfriend !?" Charlie almost spilled whatever nasty soaked in vodka drink she was holding.

"Sometimes I forget you're not a veteran" Zari said.

"So you all already knew that was Nora??

The team looked around and nodded.

"I can't believe it!" Charlie pouted "I'm the only spoiler free mind."

"That's one way to put it" Ray said, while analyzing the young Nora on the screen.

_And as Nora was possessed by Mallus, she threw the trio on to the wall._

_Mallus: No John._

_Mallus laughed: your tricks won't work on me._

_And Nora's body crossed the magical line created by Constantine as if it wasn't even there. Suddenly she took the white dust on the floor and started to draw something._

_John: She's trying to cast a spell_

_Leo: Well, shouldn't we stop her ?_

_And so Sara, Leo and Constantine walked to Nora but were swallowed by the spell cast on the floor._

_Out of the sudden, the lights were working again and her body was weak. A group of doctors came in running_

_Doctor: Are you alright?_

_Nora: They were trying to help..._

"Man" Zari swallowed popcorn "I feel really bad for Nora. I mean we all had though childhoods but hers..."

"Yeah" Ray agreed taking more food in his hand "But we have talked about it. Do you know she actually goes to therapy? I'm thinking of starting to see a therapist too."

"Why would need a therapist?" Nate asked.

Ray shrugged "I've got my issues."


	4. Ray, the bad boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup

_*time of the season starts to play*_

"Hey! I love this song" Charlie says bopping her head "it's my jam."

_Leo: So, where are we, exactly?_

_Sara: I think the question is when._

"the demon sent you all to some time when you were disconnected from the team" Charlie pointed out "that's clever."

_Ray: Mick, have you heard from Sara and the team ? They're not answering our calls._

_Mick: That's explains the peace and quiet._

"Ohh burn!" Charlie said.

"Shut up." Mick commanded tired of hearing Charlie comment every single sentence.

"Ohh burn." Zari mocked on Charlie's ears, receiving a hate glare for it.

_Ray: Guys! I think Sara is in trouble._

_Mick: QUIET! Haircut, take the new girl, find Blondie, Fake Snart and Trench Coat. Amaya, the medbay. Pretty, the library. Water Bitch stays in the freezer._

"You know" Sara turned to Mick "You would make a nice captain."

"I know" Mick raised hit bottle with a smirk.

_Nora: They'll lock me up again. Put me under drugs._

_Zari: No. No, they won't._

_Zari: We've got to take her out of here._

_Ray: We can't take her out!_

"Ray, you're being a shitty boyfriend" Zari joked.

"Please don't." Ray said "This is too weird. She's a child."

"I'm with Ray there" Sara agreed "it's weird to think our Atom Boy is now dating the kid on the screen."

_Mallus: They can't reach you Sara, only I can._

_The lights on the hallway start to blink, Sara looks frightened and walks around in circles trying to figure out what the voice was saying. John and Leo are now left behind._

_Nora muffled: Sara. Sara. Please help me Sara._

_Sara follows the childish voice and finds the wall where it was coming from._

_Sara: Nora ?_

_The White Canary puts her ear again the wall to try and hear something else but as she touches the wall, a face appears on the other side._

"FUCK!" Charlie jumps "I hate jumpscares."

"Didn't know you were scared of horror movies" Zari teases

"First of all, this isn't a horror movie, it's your lived" Charlie shrugs "Second of all, I just don't like stuff coming out of no where.

"So you don't like surprises." Mick states.

"I don't like surprises when the surprises are trying to kill me."

_Leo is now putting the message behind the painting, when syringe filled with some kind of drugs goes through his neck. The doctor responsible for Nora takes the message from Leo's hand and reads it._

_Doctor: So you're a time traveler, hm ?_

_Leo: Would you believe I'm also from an alternative Earth ?_

"Yeah..." Nate yawns "He's not really helping himself there."

"Sometimes I forget people don't know about the Multiverse" Charlie says

"You've only known about it for a couple of months" Sara turns, confused.

"And yet there are people who don't know."


End file.
